A New Beginning
by WeatherChan
Summary: TTTE Humanised. Here, we focus on a wise stationmaster, who is currently going through a mourning process. But he has to keep his head up and carry on...that's easier said than done. But when he sees two innocent children in need - has he finally found the spark to carry on?


"Attention! Please step away from the platform edge! The train is about to arrive!"

The bright sun of that one summer day didn't deter the man from his job. He was the stationmaster after all, it was his duty to keep everything at the station running smoothly and on time. And this man was dedicated to his job.

He wasn't old, but he wasn't young either. He was still physically able, like a jolly school boy, but he was beginning to show signs of age, such as the small wrinkles appearing on his cheeks, and the slight hint of grey in his shiny, chestnut brown hair. His wore black trousers with smart black shoes. Normally, he would wear a long red coat – as to respect that of the Furness Railway – but on this hot day, he couldn't be bothered. Instead he was just wearing his smart white buttoned up shirt, with a black tie. The tie had a badge attached, with the initials FR – indicating the Furness Railway. He also had his name badge over his shirt pocket, 'Raymond'.

After waiting for a while, Raymond checked the time, and signalled for the train to depart – right on time too. It was now the time for Raymond's break. He went to the centre of the platform and took a seat on a bench. He wouldn't normally do that. He would often just have his lunch and relax before taking over a younger colleague.

But recently, Raymond hasn't been the happiest he could've been.

He looked down sadly as he took out a silver locket from his pocket. There was a little inscription on the locket, that read 'My little Lottie'.

Not one of Raymond's colleagues knew who this Lottie was, but whoever it was, it has left Raymond in a downhill spiral.

Now days, Raymond would just sit there, and gaze at the locket. Unaware of anyone around him.

"Afternoon Raymond!"

"Hello Raymond!"

Raymond jolted out of his gaze when he quickly looked up. He couldn't help but smile a little. In front of him were two young ladies, who appeared to be in that age between being a child, and becoming an adult. Not only that – the two girls looked exactly alike. Well, then again, they are twins. They both had ebony black hair that reached down their backs, with small parts of their hair tied back in ponytails. Their eyes were of a darker shade of blue compared to that of Raymond's.

Raymond just couldn't help but chuckle, "Good afternoon Ermintrude, Ernestina." he replied back to them, as the two girls giggled and curtsied to them, "Here to visit family again?"

"Yes we are Raymond! We're visiting our grandparents here in Barrow." Ermintrude explained.

"But we also came here to make sure you are alright." Ernestina added, as the twins looked at Raymond worriedly.

Raymond knew the twins well – they were regulars here at the Barrow-in-Furness station, as they often come to the town, all the way from Whitehaven, to meet up with family. The twins were well educated, very talented, and had a keen for music – but like Raymond, they also shared a strong passion for the railway. Usually the girls would arrive early at the station, so Raymond would often keep them entertained until their train would arrive, or until family came to pick them up. He would also act as a tutor to the young girls, offering them help in their education and teaching them their maths and English whilst they wait for their train. As the girls got older, they also became regular friends to the old stationmaster, and always give him presents and sometimes are just there to talk, to make sure Raymond wasn't lonely.

"Oh don't worry girls." Raymond soothed, "I am fine. Besides, seeing you two every day always brightens up my day."

The twins couldn't help but giggle.

"Don't you worry Raymond. I am sure Miss. Lottie will always think of you where she is." Ernestina said, looking at her twin.

Ermintrude couldn't agree more, "And besides, she would want you to carry on working where you love, right?"

Raymond smiled a little, looking back at his silver locket, "Yes...yes she would."

The twins looked ahead, and saw an old lady waving for their attention, they quickly said their goodbyes to the old stationmaster, and ran off. Raymond just waved to them, as they skipped away.

Raymond did feel much more happier now. But this wouldn't always last. Everyday, he was getting more and more into his grief, and for someone of his age, it does question many things...

As the old stationmaster stood up, he saw, across from where he was, at the other end of the platform, there were two young children sitting on a bench. The oldest child was a boy, with blue hair in cute curls, and the younger girl was a little smaller than him, hugging the boy's arm tightly, her blue hair tied in twin tails. What caught Raymond's attention though, was the state they were in. They appeared very thin, and pale, and they were frightened. They're clothes were dark and obviously not for the current sunny weather Barrow was having, and they were coated in scrapes and and bruises.

Raymond slowly approached them, he wasn't sure why they were there, but he knew children their age were not allowed to be left alone. The young girl saw him walk over, and quickly hid her face in her brothers arm. The boy hugged her tightly, looking up at Raymond anxiously. Raymond just gave a small, soft smile, a smile that made him appear friendly.

"Hello there." Raymond spoke, softly, "What are you two doing here?"

The two children remained quiet at first, but the boy quietly spoke up, "W-W-We're waiting f-f-for our parents...s-s-sir..."

Raymond began to get suspicious, but he didn't want to intimidate the poor child. His sister was already in a state.

"Okay, but just come up and ask for us if you need help." Raymond offered, before slowly walking away. He didn't know what to think. He knew he couldn't leave the children alone at the platform, anything could happen to them. But he wasn't sure if they knew what they were doing, and were just terrified of the sight of another adult.

Raymond walked over to the engine sheds, and walked over to a shed, containing a locomotive – a locomotive that he owns. The engine was beautiful, painted in a beautiful Indian red coat, with an ebony smokebox, and it had the initials FR on it's tender, painted in yellow. On its buffers, the engine had 'No. 20' painted on it. Raymond smiled, gently patting his engine. Although he knew his engine was a real person, and it had no face, but he always felt happy to tell his engine everything, and anything, that was on his mind.

"Hello, we meet again." Raymond sighed, as he sat on his engines running plate, "It's been a while...then again, I haven't spoken to you since the accident that...took Lottie away from me."

The engine obviously didn't respond, but Raymond could feel it comforting him through his mind.

"I have been with Lottie for so long...we were childhood sweethearts...but that small accident took her away from me, and it hurts...there is nothing I can do to bring her back..."

Raymond just sighed, opening up the locket. Inside, was a facial photo of a beautiful lady, with long, blonde, wavy locks, and on the other side of the locket, was a photo of a younger Raymond with the same lady, both dressed in their best formal wear, and the beautiful lady was wearing a lovely white dress with a beautiful veil.

It was quite obvious, that photo was of their beautiful wedding day.

Raymond just shut the locket, and put it back in his pocket, "I just wish I could have her beside me again...we would do anything we wanted to do. It does feel lonely when you're on your own...the twins Ermintrude and Ernestina are lovely ladies, and they always make sure I am happy whenever they see me, but...they can't be around all the time."

The engine wasn't moving, and obviously it didn't speak, but Raymond could've sworn his engine let off a silent whistle in comfort.

Then, Raymond remembered something – the two young children he saw at the station.

"You know old girl?" Raymond spoke towards his engine, "I saw two young children today at the station. The poor things they were...they were terrified of me, shaking. But they also didn't look...right. They were very pale, they were covered in nasty scrapes and bruises, and they were very thin...it looked like they haven't eaten for a while, well...not a decent meal at least..."

Raymond's mind began to spin, his worry was now focused on those two poor children. Checking his pocket watch, Raymond noticed the time, as it was almost time for him to resume his shift. He quickly got up and rushed back to the station.

They were still there.

For the rest of the day, Raymond carried out his duty at the station. However, he constantly kept his eye on the two blue-haired children. They didn't move from that bench, and were just feasting on whatever little scraps of food the young boy could find and buy for himself and his sister.

Raymond watched them all day, noting how they didn't move from that bench at all, even when it was starting to get dark. Throughout the day, Raymond also noticed that although the two children were very shy and barely spoke a word or opened up to anyone, they gazed in amazement whenever a steam train rolled in. It was the only time they would ever smile, and whenever pure excitement filled their worried eyes.

Raymond had noted that they had a particular fondess of the beautiful Furness Railway K2 class locomotive. Whenever that engine would roll into the station, the children would just quietly utter to one another – the young boy would even draw it while it rested by the station.

Now, it was really late, and it was the end of Raymond's shift. The station was empty, as he searched down the platform for any last minute passengers. There was no one around. But when he passed by the very platform, Raymond saw the two children were still at the bench. The boy wrapped himself and his sister in a blanket, attempting to keep warm in the sudden cold night.

Raymond couldn't bare to watch any longer, he knew something was wrong, and he knew the children couldn't stay like this. He walked over to them, and the children looked at him – they were scared, but not as bad as earlier.

Raymond kneeled down to their level, "Hello. What are you still doing here?"

This time, neither child answered him. They were worried, as the boy held onto his sister tightly. Raymond was worried.

"Do you have a home address?"

The boy just shook his head, sadly.

"Are your parents around?"

Slowly, the boy nodded. Raymond froze.

"...Did they just leave you here?"

The boy didn't move, and neither did his sister. But eventually, they slowly nodded.

They were abandoned.

Raymond was still worried, but now, he also felt an extreme anger in his heart, disgust – he began to question to himself, how can anyone, regardless of any situation, just abandon two young children on a railway station platform!?

But Raymond refused to show any of that anger. Instead, he offered his hand to the little children, "My name is Raymond. What are your names?"

The children were scared at first, but the little boy soon spoke up, "M-My name is Edward, a-and this is my little s-sister, Edith."

Raymond gently smiled at them, and gently took Edward's hand. Edith whimpered, clinging onto her brother tightly. Edward wasn't sure what to do, as he hugged his sister tightly.

Raymond just smiled, taking their hands, and guiding them inside the station. Soon, Raymond had the twins inside his office. It was warmer there, and he gave them his coat to keep themselves warm, he also offered them his lunch which he didn't eat earlier, for them to feast on.

Edward and Edith slowly ate at the food given to them, they began to feel safe in Raymond's care. Raymond however, was worried. He couldn't bare to send the children to a care home or an orphanage – for he knew too well that a lot of children who go through such a hard time, mostly end up struggling as adults. But he also had no contacts for any other family members, and he didn't want to risk sending them to someone who is a danger to their welfare.

But then, Raymond made up his mind. He smiled at the two children, who had soon finished their meal. He gently took their hands, and they slowly began to smile.

"You're both coming home with me."


End file.
